Thee Apocalypse
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: AU She thought it was all normal. She thought nothing could go wrong on a shiny day. She thought everything was going to be all right. What she wasn't expecting...was the day everything came to an end...with flesh eating zombies. Will Ichigo, Moka, along with their friends survive the crisis together?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

She thought it was all normal. She thought nothing could go wrong on a shiny day. She thought everything was going to be all right. What she wasn't expecting...was the day everything came to an end...

* * *

"Moka..." shouted a faint voice. "Moka...! Wake up!" shouted the voice again. Moka slowly opened her eyes to see a girl, with soft blue hair, slightly leaning over her, with a worried expression. She watched as the girl let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, you're alive."

"W...What happened? Where are we?" she questioned, taking a look at all her surroundings. She found herself in a storage closet, filled with nothing but closed walls and other eqiutment. What made her even more confused was that was another person with her. "Who are you?"

The blue-haired girl looked at her, confused for some reason. "What...? What do you mean who am I?" The girl looked at the blue-haired girl, confused. "Don't you remember? It's me, Kurumu!"

She looked at the girl named Kurumu, with a confused look. "Kurumu?" she repeated, not really knowing if she should know that name, or not.

"Yes. I'm your friend!" Kurumu shouted, trying to get the girl to remember.

"You're my friend?"

"Yes I am, Moka."

The girl named Moka frowned. "H-How do you know my name?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

Kurumu looked at Moka, almost close to tears. "Because, I'm your friend. Don't you remember?" Moka stared into Kurumu's eyes, as if looking for the truth. Suddenly she started to see flashes of the girl she met in her sights, with herself. She instantly flew a hand to her head, groaning in pain. "Hey... Are you all right?" Kurumu asked, with concern.

Moka nodded, still holding her head in pain. "Y-Yeah... It's just a small head ache." she said through gritted teeth. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Moka shook her head, not knowing what she meant by "remember". "N-No. I don't. Is there something I should know of?"

Kurumu shook her head. "It's a long story. You won't believe me, if I tell you what happened."

"No, I wanna know what happened."

Moka watched as the girl let out sigh. "It's kinda crazy, but if you insist." She watched as Kurumu gazed into her eyes, serious clouding them. "You know our gym teacher, Mr. Kotsubo, right?" Moka gave a nod, slightly recognizing that name. "Well...during gym class, while me and my friend, Mizore were changing with some of the other girls in the locker room, he came staggering in, looking pale as a ghost with blood splattered on his lips. He didn't show any emotion in his eyes, just blank. When one of the girls demanded to know why he was in the girls locker room, he didn't give an answer. H-He...He just went completely insane." Kurumu stuttered, feeling shivers crawl up her spine as she explained what happened. "He just rushed in and took a bite out of the girls. And when I mean "bite", I mean literally." Moka's eyes widen in shock. "While the rest of us were freaking out, he continued to chew on her neck, before he turned his attention to us. But what was more crazy, was that the girl that we all thought was dead, stood back up. At first we thought she was alive and well, but...we were seriously mistaken. She became just like Mr. Kotsubo. She started attacking one of the girls... And as she did, one of the girls started going crazy." Moka stared at Kurumu, shocked as she explained. "And as this went on, people have started attacking and eating other people, they could find."

"K-Kurumu... Y-You...You don't mean that...these people..."

Kurumu gave a nod. "Yes. You're right. These people have been eating each other and due to that, they have been turned into..." she paused for a moment, before giving a serious look. "...zombies."

Moka stared at Kurumu, fear and shocked running themselves through her body. "N-No..." she whispered, not wanting to believe it. "No... No, that can't be right. There's no way that zombies could exist. There's no way!"

"I know, Moka, but there's nothing we can do about it, now." Kurumu reassured the scared girl, not wanting to believe it as well. "It's already happened now, so there's nothing we can do."

Moka stared at the girl before her for a brief moment, before slightly piping up in thought. "Let's look around, then." she suggested, standing up.

Kurumu stared at her, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look around for a weapon to use, that way we can protect ourselves." she said. "Because, we're getting out of here."

"Are you insane, Moka!? Do you know how dangerous it is, out there?! If we try to escape from here with all those "things" in the way, we'll be killed!" Kurumu shouted, shuddering in fear at the thought.

"Yeah, but we can't stay here that's for sure. If we do stay here too long, God only knows what our fate will be. Meaning that we're never going to see the people we love alive, or either dead again." Moka explained, searching around the room. She looked behind her shoulder, to see Kurumu, sitting there, a scared expression on her face. Moka let out a sigh, before walking over to her friend. "I know you're scared, Kurumu, but we have to get out of here. Otherwise, we'll die here."

Kurumu shivered, her spine crawling with fear. "I-I just don't wanna take that risk. I d-don't want to." she shivered, close to tears.

Moka just sighed. "We have no choice but to take that risk." Moka said, truthfully. Kurumu looked at the girl, not really sure what to believe. "I promise you, that we'll be fine. Just trust me."

* * *

Moka peeked around the corner in the hallway, Kurumu half-way behind her. The hall looked complete destroyed, splats of blood splattered on the floor and walls. Papers were scattered everywhere as well as glass, that was shattered all over the place. The place looked empty. Not a single dead body was found, or one of the soulless beings for that matter. "Okay, it looks like no one's here. Come on, we have to get to the gym."

"The gym?" Kurumu repeated, with an unsure look on her face. "Why there?"

"Because that's where we'll find weapons and a few survivors. Let's go!" she whispered, making a move forward, with Kurumu following behind.

"You think we'll find anyone, that's alive there?" Kurumu asked, walking behind Moka.

"I'm not sure, Kurumu. But I just hope someone isn't like one of "them", at least."

"Okay." nodded Kurumu. Without another thought, the two of them quickly headed to the gym. And when they got there, they almost let fear get the best of them, when they saw what the huge room looked like. It looked ten times worser, than the school hallway. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere across the floor, blood pooling from their bodies. Their eyes were either closed, rolled back in their head, or either left opened.

Kurumu threw a hand to her mouth at the sight. "Oh my god. This is terrible. They're all dead..."

Moka was slightly frightened by the sight as well, but didn't let it get to her. "Try not to let it get to you. They're not going to spring back to life, if that's what you're worried about." However, Moka's words didn't seem to fade Kurumu's fear away. "If it bothers you so much, then try not to look at them. Just watch where you're stepping, alright?" Moka carefully and quietly walked around the dead bodies, trying not to step on any of them herself. She'd planned on looking around the gym, for survivors, but another place in the gym, that came into her mind; the locker room. "Let's look in the locker room." Moka suggested. Kurumu gave a nod and followed behind her friend. Moka's hand reached the knob, tightening her grip on it a bit. For all she knew, there was something, someone probably waiting to lash out at her, by the time she opened the door. But on the other hand, maybe not...

* * *

**I'm just going to stop there for now. Before you ask, if this is the original universe, where the Soul Society exists and the monsters inside the students exist, the answer is no. This an alternate universe fic, when Ichigo, Moka, and all the rest of the characters are completely normal and human. At first I thought about, making it into an original universe, but then thought that Ichigo, the soul society, and Moka would have a huge advantage against the zombies. So I made them completely human. I mean, the fic wouldn't slightly make sense, if the soul society were to kill all of them in probably one, or two days.**


End file.
